


Love the way you lie

by Annie_Zea



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Zea/pseuds/Annie_Zea
Summary: Sera found out about John being the Joker she doesn’t react well leaving John feeling broken. Oh yeah and the original is by Uru-Chan y’all get the memo please don’t sue me.
Kudos: 20





	Love the way you lie

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice I’m low key kinda new to this

Sera looked at John anger bubbling in her eyes. “Shut it John! You lied to me for a year.” She snapped.

John looked at Sera anger building up in him. “Sera..”

“I don’t want to hear it! You hurt my friends you lied. And for what?” She scoffed.

John snapped. “YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!? Do you have ANY idea what I’ve been through how much of an ‘ass’ your friends are. And the other people I beat up... that was for you! I was protecting you. So don’t you FUCKING dare put the blame on me. I tried to be peaceful but you saw how that turned out..” He turned around anger in his eyes. John felt a slap connect with his cheek. And heard a muffled cry.

“You lied..... I looked up to you, you know.” Sera’s voice cracked. She went to slap John again but this time he grabbed her wrist. His eyes said it all, anger, resentment, and despair. He should’ve known and the worst part is this isn’t even the first time. He should’ve known Sera would leave him... just like Claire.

Sera began to walk away from John.

“Please don’t leave me...” John whispered even though he knew she wouldn’t come back he had to try. He couldn’t be alone right?.... Wrong everyone fucking hates him.

Once Sera left John collapsed to his knees. Emptiness in his eyes.

“What’s the point... whatever I do everyone always leaves me.” John felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he blankly stared at the wall. He punched the wall and quickly began to lose himself in the punching his mind elsewhere. A loud noise snapped him out of his day dream. He looked at his bloody hands.

“Pathetic. I should just die or something.” He scoffed. John stood up and walked out into the hallway.

“No one would even care if I left.” John mumbled heading to his dorm. He sat down on the bed and stayed there. He looked at his bloody bruised hands and at the wall. He began to punch it again it was the only way he could finally feel something again. John was fucking alone. ‘Nobody cares about me’ he thought.

John snapped back into reality and laughed a little ‘my hands probably broken by now. I’m weak.’

John stared at the wall thinking.... For a while.

-time skip-

John hadn’t left his room for 4 days.

A knock sounded on his door. John ignored it. It came again and he shrugged still ignoring it.

Blyke busted in through the door and John looked at him blankly.

A soft chuckle escaped John’s throat. “Are you here to kill me? Go ahead.” He shrugged looking over at the ex-Jack

Blyke’s eyes widened. “Uhh no.”

“Then why are you here?”John shrugged.

“You’re king. You haven’t been seen for 4 days.” Blyke stated.

“Ahh so you were here to check if I’m dead. Don’t worry I will be soon.” John shrugged. Blykes eyes widened 0-0

The End


End file.
